Honeymoon
by Lion01
Summary: Korra and Asami married in the middle of a crisis. The problem is that they are so busy that they can't find time to go on their honeymoon. Opal and Bolin want to make them go, leave everything in Republic City for a while, but they are not really convinced. Will they manage to leave? Or will they let their responsabilities choose for them?


**A/N: Hello,**

 **Here is another OS from AO3. I wanted to do a sequel, but I think I won't. The reason is simple: I think no one expect anything from this. Some information:**

 **Challenge : Korrasami Week 2017**

 **Theme : Honeymoon**

 **Relationship : Korra/Asami — Bolin/Opal**

 **Characters : Korra, Asami, Bolin, Opal**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Words : 1,5k**

 **And I'm French, sorry for the mistakes ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For a long time, Korra and Asami thought they wouldn't go on a honeymoon. And they didn't need to! They were really happy with each other, had always been. Plus… well, the real reason was they couldn't.

Asami was struggling to get founds from the city to build a barrier around the spirit portal; she had already helped rebuilding the city and lent money, but she couldn't do that anymore. She needed to keep part of the money to rebuild Future Industries' factories and keep it stable.

People were ruined: they could not buy Satomobiles, or any kind of vehicles, anymore, she had to keep the company afloat. She could export to the Fire Nation only. Republic City was still struggling economically, the Earth Kingdom had barely found balance, and the Poles had some spirits problems. Which led to Korra's problems.

She often went to the Spirit World trying to calm them down, explaining that they were doing everything they could to protect the portal, to make people aware of what spirits wanted, but they were pretty mad at her. Some humans had been changed into spirits and some groups of people demonstrated against her. It was chaos.

Korra almost wanted to kill Raiko with his stupid ideas. Could he not see that it was a complete disaster and that she needed his help? Apparently, he couldn't.

So, the two of them, when they were back home, were exhausted. They could barely exchange goodnights before falling asleep, loudly. They knew it wasn't the good time to go on a honeymoon, not at all. Of course, they could certainly go away from everything, but it didn't seem like a good idea. After all, it was what they had done after the Kuvira problem, and when they had got back everything had been crazy. It still was. And they wondered when it would finally stop because they did need to rest. Like sleeping for a whole week, in Korra's opinion.

Their friends were a bit sad for them, but they were really busy, wrapped in their own lives to really do something for them. Actually, Opal and Bolin were the ones who cared about it the most. They had married a few months before Korra and Asami did, and they did go on a honeymoon! It was marvelous. They'd never been this happy. And they wanted their friends to be happy too.

Well, then, they were not the Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries… People could replace them for a little while. Maybe Asami could find people to replace her (lots of people to do all the work she did!), but replacing the Avatar? That would be very difficult. Though, they replaced her for a few years… But it wasn't the same. Maybe she was away, and maybe they tried to compensate, but the world was out of balance anyway. It still was actually…

Opal and Bolin tried to make them change their mind, to find solutions with them, but they needed an _appointment_ to speak to them! That was not convenient at all. And they waited for weeks! Just to talk to their friends. Why weeks? Because they wanted to talk to both of them at the same time. And both of them had a really charged schedule. So, when Korra was available, Asami wasn't, and vice-versa. But, finally, there they were talking:

"So, Korra, Asami!" Bolin started. "You know why you're here, right?"

Korra looked at Asami, who said without even turning her head:

"Don't ask me, I forgot."

"I thought you don't forget anything," Korra responded, smirking.

"Well… Remember the papers you set on fire?"

"Uh… Yeah," Korra nodded.

"It certainly was in there. But the thing is I tried to find all the copied of other appointments, and I didn't have anything for this."

"Ugh… Sorry!" Korra grimaced.

"It's okay, Korra," Asami responded, reassuring green eyes laying on her, and a hand on her lap. "I'm glad you didn't put the whole house on fire."

"Me too… Well, I did put on fire a part of it."

"You what?!" Bolin exclaimed. "What? How? When?"

"I don't know, a few weeks ago, maybe? Spirits problems… Well, firebenders problem too… It's complicated."

"And what did you do?" Opal asked.

"Well, I put water on the fire to extinguish it…"

"But… the house?"

"It's burnt. Just a part of it," Asami finished.

"You mean that you live in a house with a burned part?"

"Uh, yeah?" Korra said, shrugging, while looking at Asami who did the same thing.

"You didn't fix it or anything?"

"Didn't have time. And the bedroom is still okay, and that's what we use the most. Speaking of time, I have to go see Tenzin after that so, if you could hurry up, that would be great!"

"Okay…" Opal said, Bolin blinking next to her.

"Yeah, and I have to go see the CEO of Cabbage Corps," Asami added.

"Didn't you see him like two days ago?"

"Yeah, but I try to find money from everywhere to build that barrier. Could we go right to the subject? What was it, anyway?"

Asami was a bit tired of all of that. She liked her friends, but the time she was losing here, she could spend it to do productive things.

"Fine! Your honeymoon!"

"Oh, no! That again? We already told you Bolin, we can't! It's not that we don't want to because I'd love to go anywhere with Asami…"

"I agree, I'd love to go anywhere with myself," Asami winked. "But I'd rather go with Korra."

Korra flashed her a smile before coming back to Bolin:

"See? It's done. Nothing to say! Let's do something else."

"Wo, oh, oh! No, it's not done! You can't give up this way! Opal, tell them!"

"I must agree with Bolin, you can't give up."

Korra and Asami looked at each other saying, with a look, 'we won't get away without finding a solution, will we?'. Korra grunted.

"What if I promise you to take Asami on a trip once everything calms down?"

"That could be in forever!"

"Yes, or it could be in a few weeks," Asami added.

"So, we're okay! Deal! Now, I really have to go," Korra said, and walked out of the tent they'd been having the discussion.

"Same thing here. Thanks guys! See you soon!" Asami walked out of the tent too, not expecting Korra waiting for her. The blue-eyed Avatar took her hand and she made her run to a calm place, under the shadow of a tree, with nobody around.

She faced a questioning Asami, putting one strand of black hair behind her wife's ear. Asami didn't do anything for a few seconds, having Korra's hand in hers.

"What is it, Korra?" she eventually asked, softy.

"I'm just enjoying your company," she responded, admiring Asami's face. "And also, I think they might be right. I mean, I know we're both busy, I know it very well, but… it could always be like that."

"I knew that when I married you, Korra. Like you knew I was going to be busy too!"

"Yeah, but… I want to take you somewhere! I've been thinking about it lately. I want to do it like every other couple would do. It would not be fair if our responsibilities were ruining us as a couple."

"Oh, Korra!" Asami exclaimed with a tender voice, hugging the blue-eyed Avatar tightly. "It won't ruin us. Never. We're stronger than that. You know it."

Korra almost got all the air out of Asami's lungs by hugging her body. She buried her face in her wife's neck.

"I know, I know… But we barely see each other currently. I just want a break from it. Just you and me. We haven't had a vacation since the Spirit World… And it was four years ago."

"I know…" Asami sighed.

"I have to go to the Earth Kingdom in a week or two… I learnt about it yesterday, but you didn't come home."

"Oh… Sorry, I was d…"

"No, it's okay, Asami!" Korra cut her off. "It's okay. I just wanted you to know. What about coming with me?"

"I don't know if I can, Korra."

"Yes, I know that, but maybe you could find some investors there. And we could have a sort of mini honeymoon. I really want to take you somewhere."

"You have an idea of the place, don't you?"

Korra nodded against Asami's skin, heavily breathing.

"Okay… I'll do everything I can to go with you, then. How long did you say?"

"Hum… For me, at least one week… Could be more."

Asami grimaced. That was pretty long. Korra moved away to look at her preferred green eyes.

"I must be pretty long for you… You could go back sooner. If you want…"

"Well, in either way, I'll be apart from you…"

Korra sighed, lowering her head.

"I know…"

Asami kissed Korra's forehead.

"It's okay. We'll figure something out, as ever. It's nothing we've never faced together, okay?"

The Avatar nodded and kissed the CEO quickly on her red lips.

"Okay."

She hugged Asami, once again, not wanting to let her go.

"I thought you had an appointment," Korra said.

"And I thought you had one too."

"I don't want to go…"

"Me neither…"

They stayed a bit this way, the minutes passed, and they both sighed at the same time.

"I have to go, Korra…"

"So, do I."

They parted a little.

"See you tonight?"

Asami's eyes looked sad, and she answered, fleeing the blue eyes:

"I'm sorry… Actually, I…"

"Oh… Okay…"

Korra looked at her feet, and Asami did the same.

"Love you, okay?" Asami said, a little bit later, her voice like glass which could break at any time, and her hand reaching for Korra's.

The Avatar nodded, the throat to tight to say anything. The green eyes struggled with tears. The CEO let go Korra's hand, and began to walk away.

"Asami!" Korra called out.

She turned to face her, now a few feet away.

"I love you. I won't give up."

A sad smile decorated the pale face.

"And I won't either."

They both went back to their respective responsibilities, wishing to see the other soon enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Maybe you could leave a review? It's awfully quiet on the English side!**

 **Anyway, see you next time!**

 **Lion**


End file.
